


Unexpected Meeting: A Woozi x Jimin fic

by NeamhCridhe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: The smol beans known as Woozi and Jimin, meeting in a public place, unintentionally. Jimin starts flirting because Woozi is buff as fucking hell (he just hides it well) and Jimin has a thing for muscles.





	Unexpected Meeting: A Woozi x Jimin fic

**Author's Note:**

> *~*These are FICTION stories, meaning some of the stuff in them are NOT REALISTIC and if you don't like them, move along.~*~

“I’m heading out!” Jimin calls as he slips on his shoes.

“All right. Be careful.” Namjoon calls back from where he was walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Jimin closes the door behind him and skips down the hall to the elevator. He felt bad that he told Tae and Kookie that they couldn’t come with him, but he was wanting some time away from the guys and had planned to head out of town to meet up with his brother for a few hours. Jin had given him the keys to his car since he was headed out of town and was the only one that had the car. Jimin heads out of town, singing along loudly to the music and not really paying attention to much else. As he gets closer to the destination where he was to meet his brother, he gets a text and he pulls over to read it.

“Hey bro. Something came up and I won’t be able to make it today, but we can meet up tomorrow if you’d like.”

Jimin sighs and rubs his forehead. “It’s ok. I’ll get a place to stay since I’m already almost there.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I hope whatever it is, that it goes smoothly.”

“Thanks bro. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Jimin continued on to the location he was to meet his brother and entered the tiny little mom and pop cafe. He ordered lunch and sat in a corner near the window, looking out at the view. The countryside spread out as far as he could see and several different colors of trees caught his eye. He made note to go check them out sometime while he was there and continued eating. The bell over the door rang and he glanced up, seeing Woozi enter. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that Woozi wore a sleeveless shirt that opened on the sides rather far. He choked on the sip he took and started coughing and Woozi glances over at the noise. Jimin’s face turned red as he continued to cough and from the embarrassment at being seen in such an awkward position.

“Are you all right?” Woozi asks, coming over and giving Jimin a light pat on the back.

Jimin nods, still coughing. “Went down the wrong way.”

Woozi smiles. “It happens sometimes. What are you doing here?”

“I was supposed to meet my brother, but he had something come up at the last minute and since I was already here, I decided to stay until tomorrow when we meet up.” Jimin says, his voice rough with the coughing fit.

“Ah. That’s a shame. It’s a beautiful spot out in the middle of nowhere.” Woozi says.

“What brings you here?” Jimin asks, unable to take his eyes off of Woozi’s arms as he moves to sit across from him.

Woozi notices Jimin was checking him out and couldn’t help but smirk. “Taking a much needed break from all of the promotions and work on the album.”

“I feel you.” Jimin says.

“Since your brother changed plans, want to go do something?” Woozi asks.

“That sounds like a plan to me. Why don’t you join me for lunch and then we’ll head out.” Jimin says. “I’ve never actually been here before, only passing through.”

“Then I’ll show you around to some good places.” Woozi says.

As they eat, Jimin kept staring at Woozi’s arms and how they’d flex as he ate. Woozi would notice Jimin’s looks, but never let on that he knew he was being watched and even added a little more flex with each movement. He heard Jimin’s inhale when he reached up to brush his hair out of his face and met Jimin’s eyes. Jimin blushes and looks away, making Woozi smirk.

“I’m ready to get out of here.” Woozi says. “We can take what’s left with us.”

Jimin nods in agreement and they head out, Jimin shyly following Woozi.

“We’ll take my car and I’ll bring you back here for yours later.” Woozi says.

“All right.” Jimin agrees.

They head out in Woozi’s car to one of the spots Jimin noticed the purple trees. His gasp of surprise had Woozi smiling and he pulls to a spot under one of the trees.

“This place is famous for the purple blossoms.” Woozi says as they get out and head towards the path leading under the trees.

They walk close enough to one another for their arms to brush against one another’s. Jimin looks around in awe and Woozi holds up his photography camera.

“How about some pics?” Woozi asks.

“Sure.” Jimin says.

Woozi snaps some really good ones of Jimin that takes his breath away as he watches the handsome man play among the falling petals. Jimin looks at him and his eyes move to his arms as Woozi raises the camera and he notices Jimin’s gaze darken slightly as he had zoomed into Jimin’s face. He looks at Jimin above the camera and his breath caught at seeing he wasn’t imagining the look.

Jimin looks around before looking back at Woozi. “You should get some pics of yourself as well.”

He steps closer and holds his hand out for the camera and Woozi hands it over. He watches as Jimin snaps a few pictures of the trees before turning the camera on him and he poses a bit before relaxing and enjoying himself. He didn’t even notice when Jimin stopped taking pictures and had approached him until he felt someone move behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see Jimin had stepped behind him, hovering his hand over Woozi’s arm as he looked down at it. He looked up at Woozi and Woozi lost his breath at Jimin’s darkened gaze.

“Jimin?” He asks breathlessly.

“I...I’m sorry…” Jimin stammers and steps back, his face flaming.

Woozi turns to face Jimin and snags his wrist before he could turn away. Jimin looks at him and he could see both desire and insecurity in his gaze. Jimin looks at Woozi’s hand and follows his arm to his shoulder and down his side where the shirt exposed his ribs and part of his abs. Jimin meets Woozi’s gaze and they both swallow hard. He had always admired Jimin and his dancing ability, but never made any attempt to approach him. They both look around them and notice people had appeared and look back at one another. As one they both move back to his car and get in.

“I…” Jimin starts, but doesn’t finish.

Woozi drives them to a little air BnB and books them a room without a word. Jimin follows Woozi as they were shown to their room and Woozi looks over his shoulder at Jimin. They both bow in thanks as the host leaves them and they silently enter the room. Jimin moves to the window and looks out as Woozi closes and locks the door. He approaches Jimin and looks up at the slightly taller man as Jimin turns to face him. They were both breathing heavily as they stared at one another and Jimin bites his lip. They move as one as they lean in toward one another, smashing their lips together as they begin kissing in a frenzy. Hands start moving quickly over one another’s arms and chests as the kiss deepens. Jimin pushes Woozi backward toward the bed as he continues to kiss him and Woozi’s hands grip Jimin’s hips.

Woozi’s knees hit the side of the bed and Jimin pushes him to make him fall onto the bed, breaking the kiss. Woozi looks up at him, both of them breathing hard and Jimin pulls off his shirt. Woozi scoots back on the bed as Jimin approaches and crawls onto the bed, moving over Woozi and kissing him again fiercely. Woozi slides his hand behind Jimin’s neck as he kisses him and Jimin presses his body against Woozi’s. Jimin moves his head to Woozi’s neck and Woozi moans when he feels Jimin’s teeth nip at his neck. Woozi’s hands move over Jimin’s side and back as Jimin continues to kiss and nibble Woozi’s neck, leaving marks behind. Jimin pulls back from Woozi’s neck and slides his shirt up to bare his belly. Woozi shifts to pull it off and Jimin begins kissing and nibbling over Woozi’s chest and belly, teasing his tongue over the defined outline of Woozi’s abs.

Woozi releases a breath and throws his head back with a moan, eyes closing as Jimin continues to tease him. Jimin nibbles down the center of Woozi’s belly, teasing his tongue around Woozi’s belly button before moving down and nibbling along the edge of Woozi’s jeans. Woozi gasps and looks down at Jimin, trembling from the growing pleasure and Jimin could see just how aroused Woozi had become, now straining against his jeans. Jimin looks up at Woozi, watching him breathe hard and nibbles along the edge of his jeans again, smirking when Woozi’s head falls back and moans deeply.

“S-s-s-stop teasing…” Woozi pants.

Jimin straddles Woozi’s hips, both still wearing jeans and slowly begins rocking his hips against Woozi’s, rubbing over Woozi’s cock straining against his jeans. Woozi cries out as Jimin grinds against him and Jimin leans over him, kissing him to keep him quiet. They both tremble and Jimin moans into the kiss as he continues to grind against Woozi. Woozi grips Jimin’s hips and moves against Jimin in return, both of them making a grunting sound into the kiss.

“Fuck.” Jimin says, breaking the kiss and holding himself up over Woozi as he stops moving. “I won’t last if I keep teasing you like this.”

“Then stop teasing me.” Woozi says, voice thick with desire.

Woozi pushes Jimin onto his back and moves between his knees, grinding against Jimin once very slowly as he kisses him before sitting back on his knees. He pops the button on Jimin’s jeans and slowly works them down along with his shorts until he could pull them off completely. He stands to remove his own pants and Jimin lays there, breathing hard as he watches Woozi undress. He sucks in a breath at the sight of the muscular but tiny man and licks his lips as Woozi crawls back on the bed. Woozi moves between Jimin’s knees again and kisses him hungrily, grinding his cock against Jimin’s slowly. Jimin moans deeply into the kiss and wraps his legs around the back of Woozi’s and clings to his shoulders.

Woozi kisses over Jimin’s neck, breathing hard. “I...I’ve thought about this a lot.” Woozi murmurs.

“What?” Jimin says in surprise.

“I admire you and your talents and have been falling for you for a while now.” Woozi says, looking at him.

Jimin blushes deeply. “I...I...I always liked you…” Jimin says, breathing hard.

Woozi lowers his head and kisses Jimin deeply, more passionately, but with the same hunger as before and Jimin grinds his hips against Woozi’s. Woozi moans into the kiss and draws back, biting Jimin’s lower lip and pulling back slowly to let it slide between his teeth. Jimin trembles, exhaling the breath he unknowingly held and Woozi moves to his knees.

“Roll over.” Woozi says.

Jimin rolls over without a word and Woozi spreads Jimin’s legs as he moves over him, nibbling up his back to his shoulder. Jimin shivers, goosebumps appearing from head to toe as Woozi nibbles over Jimin’s shoulder while slowly grinding against his ass, sliding his cock between Jimin’s cheeks.

“Jihoon…” Jimin moans, gripping the bedsheets in his hands.

Woozi sits back and spreads Jimin’s cheeks, blowing a hot breath that turns cold and Jimin gasps, trembling again. He presses his thumb against Jimin’s puckered hole and rubs in small slow circles. Jimin squirms, whimpering softly from the teasing and gasps when he feels Woozi’s thumb press into his hole slowly.

“Your ass is so perfect.” Woozi murmurs, giving it a good smack and Jimin cries out in surprise. “Shhh, you don’t want someone coming in.”

Jimin squirms and looks over his shoulder to see Woozi staring at his ass as he moves his thumb in and out of his hole. He removes his thumb, sliding his fingers down over the hole and slowly pressing his middle and ring finger into Jimin’s ass. Jimin gasps and bites his lip, shifting to press back against Woozi’s hand to help slide his fingers in deeper. Jimin whimpers again as Woozi begins moving his fingers and twists them to help tease Jimin more as he brushes over his prostate.

“You’re so tight…” Woozi murmurs. “You’re gonna be stretched…”

“I-I-I don’t mind.” Jimin stammers, trembling as Woozi rubs his prostate again.

“Up on your knees.” Woozi says.

Jimin shifts onto his knees and Woozi sits back on his knees, pulling Jimin closer. He has Jimin straddle his lap in a way, but remain face down on the bed. He presses the head of his cock against Jimin’s ass and slowly pushes it in, watching Jimin’s hole stretch to accommodate his wide head. Jimin bites his lip to muffle his moan that turns into a slight pained cry as the head stretches him before popping in and sealing around the shaft. Woozi starts moving slowly, working in a little at a time since they had no lube to make it easier. Jimin fists the bedsheets and bites at them as well as he moans deeply, trembling against Woozi. Woozi slides his hands over Jimin’s back as he moves against him slowly, his cock stretching him as it moves deeper.

“Oh...I…” Jimin whimpers. “I didn’t know you….you were so wide…”

“And you’re very tight…” Woozi says with clenched teeth.

Woozi shifts and slowly moves against him faster, pressing deeper and Jimin moans against the bedsheets. He grips Jimin’s hips as he moves against him, listening to Jimin’s sounds and Jimin trembles harder. Woozi shifts to lay Jimin down against the bed without pulling out and Jimin pants hard as Woozi begins moving harder against him. Woozi leans over Jimin, propping himself up on his hands on either side of Jimin’s shoulders as he thrusts against him quickly. Jimin grips the bedsheets harder and bites his lip to keep from crying out. They both pant heavily and tremble as they grow closer to their orgasms and Woozi bites at Jimin’s neck gently, but firmly enough to pinch the pulse between his teeth. Jimin cries out at the slight pain from the bite, triggering his orgasm and he feels the bed become wet and sticky under him. His hole clenches around Woozi’s cock with his orgasm and Woozi groans, biting his lip as he also reaches his orgasm. He releases inside Jimin’s ass and slows to a stop, panting hard as he collapses on top of Jimin.

“I...I’d move, but I can’t. I’m sorry.” Woozi pants hard, completely worn out.

“Don’t move…” Jimin murmurs. “You feel god.”

Woozi chuckles and presses a kiss to Jimin’s neck just under his ear.

“I didn’t expect this.” Woozi says. “But I’m glad it happened and I got a chance to express how I feel.”

Jimin blushes. “I...I like you a lot, Jihoon.”

“And I like you, Jimin.”


End file.
